In Case of Emergency
by foolofatook001
Summary: In case of emergency, you can always count on your friendly neighborhood Empath to be around... Team Foster-Keefe fluff, etc. Could be multichapter, but chapters will probably be unconnected/semi-connected oneshots.
1. Confession

Foster was doing the staring thing with Fitz again and Keefe was trying very hard to ignore them. He knew how Sophie felt about his best friend - although he wasn't sure if he and Fitz were best friends anymore, or had even been best friends in the first place. In fact, if he had to say anyone was his best friend, he'd probably say Sophie -

Who was currently locked in a private mental conversation with Fitz. The sad thing was, he'd brushed by Fitz earlier and, to his shock, he'd got a taste of the same feelings Sophie was always giving off. It was then that he had confirmed that he had to start steeling himself now, before he got his heart totally shattered.

But then Sophie detached herself from Fitz and came up to walk with _him_ instead. And she was scowling.

"Trouble in Sophitz Cognate paradise?" he asked in a light tone, raising one eyebrow. Sophie laughed, though it sounded reluctant.

"You could say that," she sighed.

"What's the problem?"

She blushed. "You're going to laugh at me."

"I might," he told her, slinging an arm over her shoulders. "I might not. But that doesn't mean I can't help." He dared a look behind him and saw Fitz glaring at him, looking very put out.

"It's just…" she sighed again. "He's been pushing me to tell him… that _thing_ I didn't want to tell him before. And I don't know how to tell him it's changed - " She stopped abruptly.

"Oh?" Keefe asked, feeling a traitorous tendril of hope unfurling in his chest, born from the nervousness and uncertainty he was getting from Sophie.

"I - I mean - the thing I didn't want to tell him - has changed - and I don't know how to tell him - 'cause it would make things weird - not just for us - " Keefe held up a hand, stopping Sophie's stammering.

"Foster. Chill. You're not making sense." He lowered his voice. "That thing you didn't want to tell him - it's that you like him, right?"

"How did you -"

"Empath," said Keefe, pointing to himself with a shadow of his usual grin. "That was it, wasn't it?"

"Not - anymore," Sophie said, in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Keefe froze. Sophie reached up to tug at her eyelashes; he absently caught her hand and put it back down - habit. "And - and _he_ thinks that what I didn't want to tell him is that I like him," she continued, "so he just wants me to say it, but that's not it and it's making everything worse…" She trailed off miserably.

Keefe held a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the T-rex up. You're saying you don't have a crush on him anymore? And he thinks you still do, and he wants you to tell him that?" Sophie nodded. "Well, that's awkward," he said, running a hand through his hair, bemused. Sophie nodded again. She seemed unable to look at him.

"Foster. Hey, " Keefe said. He waited until she was looking him in the eye, then continued. "While this does make for prime teasing material, I'll keep it quiet. And if you need some emotional help…" He pointed to himself again, but the grin was more real this time. "Empath."

"As if I could forget," Sophie grumbled, but she was smiling. "Thanks, Keefe."

Behind them, Fitz's irritation had given way to perplexity, watching the two blonde heads leaning toward each other, speaking softly. Biana and Linh exchanged meaningful glances.

A scowling Dex passed a triumphant Tam a gadget of unknown function, silently reminding himself never to make a bet with Tam again.

o0o

"So you _don't_ like Fitz," came Keefe's voice from around the corner. Fitz froze. Who was he talking to? He held his breath, listening.

"Only as a friend - a good friend," cam Sophie's soft reply. "I had a crush on him for the longest time, but he was totally oblivious. And then it started to fade, and now…"

"And now you've moved on," Keefe finished, and a stab of anger went through Fitz at how _gentle_ he sounded. How _supportive_. That was supposed to be _his_ job.

Then the rest of her words sunk in. She'd had a crush on him this whole time? He buried his face in his hands. Oh, the irony. Just when he thought their friendship could turn into something more, she decided it was time to get over him.

And turn to _Keefe_.

This was a completely different sore spot. No matter what Keefe did, Sophie still trusted him. Even after he'd attacked the school, even after he'd sold them out to the Neverseen ( _twice_ ) - sure, he'd gotten the caches, and yes, he'd been on their side the whole time, but it just irritated Fitz that Keefe could do anything and Sophie would still give him the benefit of the doubt. He was her Cognate and there were still things she wouldn't tell him!

"Hey, it's okay, Foster," Keefe was saying, as Fitz clenched his fists and tried to keep his emotions under control. "You can come talk to me any time."

"Thanks, Keefe," Sophie said, and there was a smile in her voice. "I will."

Fitz was suddenly furious. It wasn't _fair_. Then, just as suddenly, an image of Dex's narrowed eyes when he caught sight of Fitz and Sophie flashed through his mind.

 _So this is how it feels_ , he thought.

o0o

 _Sophie?_ Fitz transmitted. _Can we talk?_ Sophie jumped, then tripped. Keefe grabbed her arm.

"What's up?"

"Fitz wants to talk," Sophie said, nearly hyperventilating.

"Foster," Keefe said, looking slightly green and letting go of her arm, "ease up a little, will you?"

"Sorry," Sophie whispered, unable to control her panic.

"You just need to talk to him and get it over with," Keefe told her, and she was struck anew by how serious he was being. "Go ahead. I'll hang out over here." He wandered a short distance away and sat against a tree, but his ice-blue eyes never left her.

 _Hi, Fitz,_ Sophie transmitted back, inwardly cringing at how long he must have been waiting for her to reply. _What's up?_

 _Sophie…_ There was a pause. _I think I need to tell you something._

 _Okay…_ Sophie replied, warily. What was he doing?

And then she listened as he poured out his heart to her.

… _you're the bravest girl I've ever met, and - well - I'm pretty sure I've started liking you as more than a friend,_ he finished.

Sophie pressed her hands over her mouth. Keefe jumped up from where he was sitting, racing over to her, putting one calming hand on her arm. "Good grief, Foster, what did he _say_ to you? I could feel your shock from all the way over there!"

Sophie just shook her head, eyes wide. Never in a million years had she thought something like this would _ever_ happen. But… the confession didn't make her giddy or excited; it made her sad, to know that she would have to tell him he was just a friend to her - now. Oh, the bitter timing of it all. Not six months ago, she would have been dying of sheer joy, because Fitz had _noticed_ her existence as a girl! Now, after the Neverseen and Nightfall and the support that had come from… _other_ places, she was well and truly over him.

 _Fitz…_ she started gently, not sure how to go about this. Keefe stepped away again, giving her some space. _I -_

 _Don't say it,_ he interrupted, heavily. _I - I heard you and Keefe talking. I guess - I just thought if you knew how_ I _felt…_

 _I'm sorry, Fitz,_ she transmitted, feeling horribly guilty.

There was no reply.

Sophie's legs suddenly gave out and she sat down, hard. Keefe, eyeing her tentatively, sat down next to her. Wordlessly, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight.

"It's gonna be okay, Foster," he whispered, as the first sobs built up in her chest. "Maybe not just yet, but everything's gonna be okay…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hiya, BW! This one's for you!

Wow. This started out light, and then I just turned it into _angst_. I don't know what happened. Geez. ANYWAYS, this is my first Keeper of the Lost Cities fic, so of course it includes Team Foster-Keefe (which is just what I like to call Sophie and Keefe's ship).

I would love reviews - feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Slumber Party

"This is a terrible idea," Dex grumbled, following Keefe in a low crouch through the meadows of Havenfield, painstakingly making their way toward the main house.

"Come on, you know Foster'll love to see us. She'll lecture us, but it's not like she'll kick us out or anything," Keefe said, sending the white flash of his grin over his shoulder.

"Why did I agree to this?" Dex sighed to himself, as Keefe made another circuitous side-trail, this time around the tyrannosaur paddock.

"Cause you were worried about Foster," Keefe said. "And you still are. And I'm worried about her, too. So - midnight visit to Havenfield."

o0o

Sophie did, in fact, give them a lecture, but true to Keefe's word, she didn't throw them out, and she looked actually glad to see them. Dex was relieved. He sat back and let Keefe do most of the talking, just keeping an eye on Sophie as they chatted. Lately she'd seemed preoccupied, with a pale, drawn look about her and a worried look constantly in her eyes. Now she looked more like herself as she laughed at Keefe's ridiculousness, her cheeks tinged with pink, the light back in her eyes.

In fact, Dex was starting to feel like a third wheel as Sophie and Keefe's banter grew more and more involved; they seemed to have forgotten that he was there, too. Keefe was flirting outrageously, like he always did when Sophie was around, but Dex saw with some surprise - and a little pang - that Sophie (oblivious, clueless Sophie) seemed to be flirting back.

"So, Foster, I'm still holding out for hearing about that secret crush of yours," Keefe was saying with a wicked grin on his face. "Isn't that what people do at slumber parties?"

"This isn't a _slumber party_ ," Sophie shot back, her cheeks going pink - presumably at the thought of a slumber party with boys - or maybe just Keefe.

"Sure it is. You're in your pajamas and everything!" Keefe returned, and gave Sophie a smug grin when she couldn't refute it. "Don't argue with the Keefe, Foster. I always win. I win everything, actually."

"Really?" said Sophie. "Because I seem to remember that one time when we were playing base quest - "

"That was one time!" Keefe protested, and it was Sophie's turn to grin smugly.

"There you were, covered in mud, hair _messed up_ \- "

" _Foster_!" Keefe said, outraged. "My hair is _never_ messed up!"

"Well it was that time, O Great Hair Master," Sophie retorted.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was - "

Finally Dex couldn't take it anymore. He coughed loudly, and both Sophie and Keefe gave a start, giving him apologetic looks. "It's almost two in the morning," Dex told them. "We don't want to keep Sophie up too late. Plus," he added with a yawn, "there's still school tomorrow."

"Ah, I'll just ditch class and sleep," Keefe said with a grin. "But fine. 'Night, Foster - or should I say, good morning?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Sophie smacked him on the arm. He winked. Dex rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Sophie," he said, heading for the window. "See you at school." Sophie caught his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Dex," she whispered, and Dex couldn't help the glow of warmth that went through him.

"My turn," Keefe said, shouldering his way between them and wrapping one arm around Sophie; the other went around Dex. "How could I miss Foster hugs?" Sophie laughed and gave her two friends a quick squeeze. Then the boys stepped away and slipped out the window. Dex turned back and saw Sophie's silhouette in the window, watching them go.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, what's up, hello, dear readers! Got another (definitely happier) Team Foster-Keefe oneshot for y'all. This one is not related to the previous one.

Thank you to BuddingWriter, AttemptedWriting, GriffinGirl, gogurt-from-a-gogurt-tree, and booksaremylife for the lovely reviews!

(Review this one too, por favor?)


	3. Please?

"Hey, Foster?"

"Yeah?"

"You tired yet?"

"No."

"Thought so. … Wow. It's cold."

"I am _not_ giving you my blanket."

"Aw, _Foster_ …"

"Nope."

"You don't have to give me the whole thing! We could share it."

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows at me."

"Is that a blush, Foster? Also, you didn't immediately shoot down the whole sharing idea. That mean you're considering it?"

"… Maybe."

"Foster, I'm f-f-freezing over here. _P-please_ share the b-blanket?"

"Fine."

"Yes! Budge over, Foster! I promise not to be a blanket hog."

"Keefe…"

"Yeah?"

"You think Grady would be mad if he walked outside right now?"

"Probably. I mean, we're basically cuddling in the middle of a field while stargazing. But I don't blame you, Foster - I _am_ very cuddle-able."

"That's not a word."

"What's not?"

"Cuddle-able."

"You just said it! That means it's a word."

"You're impossible."

"You know you love me."

"Hmmph."

"That wasn't a no…"

"Oh, be quiet."

" _Foster loves me, Foster loves me…_ "

"Quit singing! Or my dad's _actually_ going to come out here!"

"Heh."

"What?"

"You're pretty cute when you're panicking. I ever tell you that?"

"Yes. Yes, you have."

o0o

"Oh, Sophie! Good morning! How was stargazing last night?"

"It was nice, Mom! Really clear skies."

"Stargazing? With who?"

"Um…"

"Sophie…"

"With Keefe, Dad."

"Let me get this straight. You went stargazing with That Boy last night, and you informed your mother about it but not me."

"Yeeees…?"

"Why?!"

"Probably because she knew you were going to react like this, dear."

* * *

 **A/N:** Heeeeey what's up, hello, dear readers! Another Team Foster-Keefe oneshot for ya, with some protective!Grady as well. This is what happens when I get bored in Spanish class...

Leé y revisa, por favor!

( _Read and review, please!_ )


	4. Treat You Better

**A/N: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ _FLASHBACK!_ I AM SERIOUS! You have been warned.**

* * *

 _Keefe?_ It was Sophie's voice, touching his mind for a check-in. He hadn't been able to see her today.

Correction: he hadn't really _wanted_ to see her today. Because when he saw her, he'd have to watch the way her eyes would light up every time she said Fitz's name, or the way her fingers would absently play with the heart-shaped stone around her throat the exact color of a certain someone's eyes. And he'd have to remember that she'd never felt the same way about him as he did about her.

Part of him wanted to blame her, be angry with her - but another part of him just _couldn't_ and so the anger whirled and burned, trying to find any outlet it could - _he_ was an easy one, the anger quickly turning to self-loathing. Fitz was another.

But now he was making her wait. _Hey, Foster. Miss me?_ He tried to keep the joke in the words but he knew they fell flat.

 _I_ did, _actually_ , was her response, and his stupid heart sped up. He shut it down with an image of Sophie and Fitz from yesterday, Fitz tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as Sophie blushed bright red. He'd always loved to make her blush like that.

 _I knew it,_ he thought back. _You never could resist me_. The flirting seemed hollow, to him. What was the point? He wondered if Sophie could hear the difference.

 _Keefe, is something wrong?_ she asked, and she sounded concerned.

Apparently she _could_ tell something was off. _Nope! I'm fine!_

Sophie didn't believe him. _Is it your dad?_

Keefe snorted. _He's been leaving me alone. I think he finally got the message that I'm_ really _not in the mood to deal with him._ He paused _. Ro might have helped with that._ Then he realized his slip and had to stop himself from swearing.

 _Not in the mood - so something else is bothering you?_

 _Foster, I don't want to talk about it,_ he sent. He felt her hurt through the mental link, and winced, but what could he say? Sorry, but I've been in love with you since I've got to know you but now you're kind of dating someone else and I'm stuck with a bunch of feelings I can't do anything with?

Right.

The worst part was she was still the same Foster who took his hand and worried about him all the time and let him hug her whenever she was down and was always ready to help. Not for the first time, he wondered what Fitz had that he didn't. A slightly longer relationship with Sophie? But then, Keefe was the one that Sophie ended up telling things to. Keefe was the one who'd been her emotional support through multiple crises - and she'd been his. And the feelings he'd gotten from her when he'd been enhanced back in Lumenaria, when he'd seen her again for the first time - had he read them _completely_ wrong?

 _Keefe, maybe I can help,_ she sent.

He sighed. She was worried for him again. _It's not my mom or the Neverseen or anything,_ he sent back. _Just some stupid personal stuff._ Not that _she_ was stupid - his inability to deal with it was stupid. His brain just kept whirling round and round in circles, screaming "Why?"

But he knew he didn't deserve her. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. And he knew he would never really be able to compete with Fitz - who could? Why would she want a struggling, broken boy with family issues and a habit of doing things that hurt other people when she could have Fitz, perfection basically personified?

Sophie was still concerned, and he knew she'd be worrying about it until he told her.

Maybe he could tell her without mentioning too many specifics. But… he didn't want her to get the wrong idea either. What to do…

 _There's this girl,_ he sent, finally. He could sense her surprise. _I… I've known her for a while, and recently I started liking her._ Really _liking her. But…_ He paused. How could he say this in a way that wasn't totally obvious right away?

 _But?_ Sophie prompted.

 _She… she likes someone else, so I can't tell her,_ he said. _She doesn't feel the same way, and I don't want to make things awkward. I like her being my friend too much. And it's just… kind of hard._ He sighed. _But enough about me, Foster. It's nothing I can't handle, really. It'll be fine._ I hope, he added to himself.

Keefe was getting a very confusing mix of emotions from Sophie's end of the mental link. There was sympathy - that one was clear - but there was also an odd mix of guilt, a tiny bit of envy, and was that - regret? _Foster? You okay?_

 _I'm - I'm fine,_ she replied, but he could still sense that roiling mix of emotions and wondered what on earth he'd said that had made her start feeling like that.

 _You sure?_ he pressed. Now he was the one concerned about _her_.

 _Yeah. Good night, Keefe,_ she said, and her feelings abruptly disappeared.

 _Night, Foster,_ he thought into the emptiness of his room.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I read _Flashback_ this weekend. And yeah. *going to rant for a bit here, feel free to skip if you like*

Why on earth did Shannon Messenger spend FOUR BOOKS deepening Sophie and Keefe's relationship if she was just going to have Sophie end up with Fitz the Wonderboy who had WAAAAY less character development? *takes deep breath* It's _fine_. Everything's _fine!_ I actually did like the book, and I was happy that they actually realized that they've basically been doing nothing for quite a while and took steps to remedy it - that was something that turned my brother off the series. And the addition of the trolls, shadowflux, and alicorn babies (!) was really cool, too. Also, _Taaaaam_... *starts sobbing*

(You know I'm still going to read anything she puts out, though XD - and there's always hope, I suppose...)

So I wrote this in order to vent and also, I'm just mean to Keefe and wanted to write his side of it. But as the ending might indicate, not all hope is lost! *crosses fingers*

Review? I'd love to hear all your takes on _Flashback._


	5. Best Friend

They sat in the fading evening with their backs to the Panakes tree, Ro and Sandor a respectful distance away. Sophie had her legs drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. Keefe was sprawled out on the grass, long legs out in front of him. They'd been sitting in silence for a while. Things had changed between them, and Sophie missed their old easy camaraderie. Now when they spoke, it was like there was another person hovering around just in earshot, one that could never seem to leave her mind whenever she was talking to him.

Fitz.

"So, Foster," Keefe finally said, looking over at her. "Not that I don't love just sitting here, not saying anything, but… why did you give me a call again?"

Sophie played with the hem of her shirt. "I miss you," she admitted quietly.

Keefe raised an eyebrow at that. "We see each other, like, every day," he pointed out, leaning back against the tree.

"It's not the same," she said, still not looking at him. She could imagine the look of suspicion in Fitz's teal eyes. "We've just sort of started… drifting apart."

Keefe's eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed. "And why do you think that is?" he asked. It sounded like he was trying very hard to keep his voice neutral.

"It - it feels like it's because of Fitz," she sighed, and Keefe closed his eyes and let out an unhappy-sounding laugh. "But that's why I need to talk to you," she continued, and he opened his eyes. "There's some things that I just don't want to talk about with him. He's really wonderful - " Keefe closed his eyes again - "but sometimes he's just… smothering. And you don't do that." Sophie was rambling now, trying to explain out her feelings. She wasn't sure if she was succeeding. "I just - you're my best friend and I miss you," she finished, rather lamely.

"Wait," said Keefe, sitting up a little straighter. " _I'm_ your best friend?"

Sophie paused, thinking about it. She and Dex weren't as close anymore. And while Biana was her best _girl_ friend, she couldn't seem to bring herself to tell her everything, unlike with Keefe. Plus, it was much harder to lie to him anyway. And Fitz… well. Fitz was different.

"Yeah," she said. "You're my best friend."

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought it was about time I came back to this. Here, have a little piece of bittersweet fluff! I know it's super short, but I have another little oneshot in the works as we speak (or - read - or - whatever). I've had really bad writer's block on my multichapter Avatar fic so I had to switch it up a little.

Let me know what ya think, 'kay?


	6. One Week

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

 _Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"_

* * *

Sophie was _sick_ of Keefe and his unshakable smug grin and his way of making everything into a joke when she was trying to be _somewhat_ serious. She was also tired of being teased and blushing uncontrollably all the time. He just made her so frustrated sometimes! She was beginning to understand Grady's dislike of him.

When she finally exploded - which he did nothing to prevent, even though he knew it was coming - his only response was "You're pretty cute when you're angry, Foster," and a wink.

Sophie looked at him and shook her head. "You're crazy," she told him, throwing her hands up in the air helplessly. Then she pointed to the door. "Out," she ordered. "Go away."

"Hold up, Foster," he said, the smile (finally) dropping from his face. "What are you doing?"

"Leave," she repeated.

His eyes widened. "Whoa. Okay. You're mad. What did I do? Was it because I was teasing you too much? Because I can tone it down - "

"Get out!" Sophie shouted, whirling so her back was to him. She couldn't deal with him right now - there was too much going on and he wasn't helping in the least.

Keefe hesitated for one more second, then quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

 _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?_

 _Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

 _I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

 _Can't understand what I mean?_

 _You soon will_

* * *

Keefe stopped by the next morning. Sophie refused to see him. She was still annoyed, and he needed to grow up a little! She wouldn't speak to him until he apologized - which he hadn't done yet. He'd just shown up with that grin on his face, expecting to be welcomed back just like that.

In the back of her mind, Sophie thought she was probably being a little unreasonable, but - a) Keefe clearly did not know the first thing about how to deal with an angry girl, and b) she figured it was about time she got some revenge for all the emotional turmoil he'd put _her_ through.

He showed up the next morning, too, expecting forgiveness. When she didn't even come to the door, his shoulders slumped. After a moment, however, he straightened up and walked away, a concentrated look on his face. He came back a couple hours later and pushed an envelope under the front door. Sophie, who had been watching him from an upstairs window, ran down to see what was in the envelope. When she opened it, she found a handmade card with a short message written on it.

"While it might seem like I read minds, you're the Telepath, not me, so you'll have to tell me why you were so angry," it read. "I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I miss you, Foster. Can I come over again?" Underneath the message was a quick pencil sketch of the two of them high-fiving with big smiles on their faces.

Sophie read it and a fond smile crept over her own face. It was hard to stay angry when he was being sincere. And she had to admit, the drawing was pretty cute.

 _Hey,_ she said, reaching out with her mind to Keefe. _I got your note_.

 _And?_ he replied instantly, sounding anxious.

 _I miss you too,_ she admitted.

 _So I can come over tomorrow?_ he asked, hopefully.

 _Yes,_ she thought, smiling.

* * *

 _Yesterday, you just smiled at me_

' _Cause it'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry_

* * *

 **A/N:** See? Told you it was in the works. The lyrics in italics are from the song "One Week" by BNL. I was listening to it the other day, and the "Can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad" line just struck me as very reminiscent of Keefe. My favorite line didn't make it in this fic though: " _I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve/ I have a history of losing my shirt."_ It's just an overall fun song (a bop, as the kids are saying these days XD).

Tell me what you think, yeah?


End file.
